You Are Still The One
by KSarah
Summary: Just a OS on Rajvi!


Rajat and Purvi were best friends since their childhood….they studied in the same school but Rajat had to go to abroad for his higher studies and they separated….today after 10long years he has returned and went to Purvi's house first….he rang the doorbell and Purvi's mother opened the door…he was really happy to see his dearest Kaki after such a long time he immediately hugged her….Purvi's mother was shocked at the sudden act of a stranger she broke the hug….

PurviM (shocked) - beta aap kaun ho? mene aapko pehchana nahi?

Rajat (a bit upset) - Kaki aapne mujhe nahi pehchana? mai aapka Rajat….

PurviM (hands on her mouth,happy)- Raju? kitna badal gaya hai tu! (touching him from his shoulder) jab yaha se gaya tha to kaisa golu molu sa tha….mera bacha vaha dhang se khaana nahi khata kya tu?

Rajat (pulling her cheeks) - kaki aap na aaj bhi nahi badle….I missed you so much (and he hugged her)

Meanwhile Purvi entered in the house…she was shocked to see a stranger hugging her mother…

Purvi (shocked) - Maa! Aap issko hug kyu kar rahe ho? Kaun hai ye?

PurviM broke the hug…she was about to tell Purvi but Rajat signalled her not to say anything…

Rajat (teasingly) - tu to bahut badal gai hai chipkali….jab yaha se gaya tha tab kitni sukdi thi tu aur pure time naak behta rehta tha tera aur ab dekho kitni moti ho gai hai! Kaaki thoda kam khilaya karo isse varna gubbara ban jaayegi ek din!

Purvi (shocked) - Motu tu? ye sach mai tu hai (she looked at him to his head to his toe) jab gaya tha tab to gubbara tha hawa kaise nikal gai? (and she started laughing)

Rajat (innocent face) - kaaki dekho na Purvi mujhe kya bol rahi hai!

PurviM (angrily) - khabardar Purvi jo mere Raju ko sataya to….mera bacha kitne dino baad aaya hai!

Purvi - ab to Maa ko bich mai lana band kar mote…..

Rajat smiled and went close to her….he hugged her tightly…

Rajat (happily) - I missed you so much chipkali!

Purvi (happily) - even I missed you…kitni mushkil se gujaare hai ye 10saal mene…tu to vaha jaake bhul hi gaya hum sabko…naa koi call na koi msg!

Rajat broke the hug and holded her ears…

Rajat (innocent look) - I am sorry….

PurviM - tum dono baate karo mai mere Raju ke liye besan ke laddu bana ke aati hu….

Rajat - nahi Kaki laddu nahi! mai strict diet par hu….

PurviM (strictly) - koi diet vagera nahi hai…mere bacha kitna patla ho gaya hai…ab tu yaha aa gaya hai na to mai tujhe fir se mera pehle wala golu molu bana dungi…kitna pyaara lagta tha tu! Haaye….

Hearing her mother's comment Purvi burst out laughing…while Rajat was just helpless because he knew there is no use of arguing with his Kaaki…she made the laddu's and make him eat them forcefully…

In Night -

Both the families of Purvi and Rajat gathered at Rajat's house….Purvi was seating near Rajat's mother and Purvi's mother was applying oil on Rajat's hairs…

PurviM - dekh na Rekha (Rajat's mother) humara Rajat kitna dubla ho gaya hai…lagta hai vaha isse hostel mai kuch khilate hi nahi the!

RajatM - tu bhi na Neetu….acha hai patla ho gaya ye varna kitna mota tha pure 102 kilo ka…kisi bori se kam nahi lagta tha!

Purvi started laughing and hugged Rajat's mother…

Rajat (irritated) - haan haso haso aap sab log mere piche hi pade rehte ho…..dekho na Kaaki (while looking at Purvi's mother innocently)

PurviM - chup karo tum dono mere Raju ko pareshan karna band karo….kitna pyaara lagta tha mera Raju pehle bilkul golu molu…..agar fir se ye pehle jaisa ho jaaye na to mai to ganesh ji ko 1100 rupees ka prasad chaddaungi….

Purvi (teasingly) - Maa aap jaise humare Raju ko khila pila rahi ho vo din dur nahi jab ye fir se gubbare ki tarah ful jaayega…..

Rajat (angrily) - tu chup kar chipkali itna bhi mota nahi tha mai…

Purvi (teasingly) - rehne de aapko pata hai kaaki (Rajat's mother) ekbar na ye mota mere liye aam todne ped par chadda tha aur ped ki daali tut gai thi isske vajan se….

Everyone burst out laughing hearing this…Rajat gave her "I will kill You" look but she didn't stopped…...

Purvi (teasingly) - aur aapko pata hai ek baar ye paitu mere liye saree kharidna chahta tha lekin paise nahi the isliye issne Pizza Hut mai part time job karna start kar diya lekin issne vaha par itni saari ice cream hazam kar li ki unn logo ne iss se 3din aur kaam karwaya aur paise bhi nahi diye…

Everyone were laughing hearing the stories…Rajat went close to her

Rajat (irritated) - ohh hello vo job mene tere liye kiya tha aur tu hai ki meri hi band bajane par tuli hui hai!

Purvi - rehne de tune vo job sirf icecream ke liye kiya tha motu kahi ka (she hits on his head slightly)

Rajat (angrily) - chipakali ab to tu gai….

But before he could do anything Purvi ran from there….Rajat too ran behind her….Rajat finally caught her and pulled her hairs…and their cute cat fight started….

Rajat (hitting her lightly) - tu itni Moti ho gai hai ki Saree pehnegi to aunty lagegi!

Purvi (hitting him back) - aur tujhe bhi koi job nahi milne wali paitu…..

Suddenly Rajat caught her hand and pulls her closer…

Rajat(looking into her eyes) - acha! Ek baat bata….mai tujhe kaisa lagta hu?

Purvi (trying to free her hand) - ye kya kar raha hai tu…koi dekh lega!

Rajat freed her hand and placed his hands on her waist….she was shocked at his sudden act….before she could understand anything he grabbed her waist tightly and pulls her closer to him her hands were on his chest and they both were looking into each other's eyes…

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - I Love You.…

Purvi (shocked) - ye tu kya bol raha hai?

Rajat freed her from his grip and holded her hands….

Rajat - jaanta hu ye sahi tarika nahi hai tumse ye sab kehne ka lekin pata nahi kyu dil kiya ki tujhe abhi keh du…..Purvi mai bahut pyaar karta hu tujhse….aaj se nahi bachpan se…..I Love You!

Purvi was very shocked at his sudden confession she was silent…

Rajat (nervous) - kuch to bol?

Purvi (smiling) - Rajat ek shart par haan bolungi tumhe….

Rajat (restless) - Kya?

Purvi (placing her hand on his chest) - tujhe Maa ke saamne mujhe propose Karna hoga lekin you know na Maa ko tu bilkul pasand nahi hai unnhe to unnka golu molu saa Raju hi pasand hai (she winked at him and left the room giggling)

Purvi went downstairs and sat near Rajat's mother….after an hour Rajat too came there….everyone were shocked to see Rajat….he was looking very fat….it looked like he wore so many clothes in order to look fat….

Purvi couldn't controlled her laugh and started laughing very badly….

PurviM (shocked) - Raju beta ye sab kya hai? Tu aise kyu?

Rajat (holding PurviM hands) - kaaki mai aapse kuch kehna chahta hu….

PurviM - haan kaho na beta!

Rajat - kaaki mai Purvi se bahut pyaar karta hu…mai usse shadi karna chahta hu agar aap permission de to?

PurviM(shocked,happy) - beta ye sab? Mai bahut khush hu…. (and she kissed on his forehead)

RajatF - areee wahh isse jyada acha to kuch ho hi nahi sakta humari Purvi se achi bahu hume dusri nahi mil sakti….

RajatM - lekin Rajat tu ye aise kyu banke aaya hai?

Rajat (looking at Purvi) - ab kya karu Maa! Purvi ki shart thi ki agar mai aise usse propose karunga to hi vo haa kahegi….

Rajat's mother nodded her head in disappointment and looked at Purvi…she bows her head down…RajatM smiled and went close to Purvi

RajatM - ab dekhta hi rahega….chal propose kar meri bahu ko! (she removed a ring from her finger and asked Rajat to slip the ring in her finger)

Rajat went close to his mother and took the ring….he bent down on his knees in front of Purvi…he holded her hand but before he could say anything Purvi cuts him

Purvi (smiling) - I will marry you my motu…..I Love You…..

Rajat smiled and slipped the ring in her finger….

Rajat (holding her hand) - ab to khush ho na mene tumhari wish Puri kar di?

Purvi hugged him very tightly for a moment she forgot that whole family is present there…

Purvi (happily) - khush nahi bahut khush…I Love You Raju…aaj se nahi bachpan se!

"Ahem Ahem" Rajat's father coughed fakely….Purvi realised what she was doing she broke the hug and ran outside in shyness….everyone started laughing seeing her antics…Rajat too ran behind her….she was standing in the garden…Rajat went close to her and hugged her from behind…

Rajat (happily) - aaj mai bahut khush hu…

Purvi (turned to his side and touched his face lovingly) - mai bhi….I Love You Rajat!

Rajat (kissing on her forehead) - I Love You too meri chipkali…..

She hits on his shoulder playfully and hugged him….

*The End*


End file.
